


Beating Out of Time

by TheEnchantress



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Captain America: The First Avenger, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 01:57:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEnchantress/pseuds/TheEnchantress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve finally has that dance with Peggy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beating Out of Time

There she was, in her lovely red dress. The one that caressed her in all of the right places. Her red hair curled around her pretty face and was vibrant against her soft blue eyes. She practically glowed as she stood there waiting for me.

It was night time, just as the full moon was rising, illuminating the vacant park. There were bushes of flowers and neatly placed plants that lined a small dirt path, leading up to the gazebo where she stood. The strings of lights brightened it with a romantic warmth.

I clutched a blooming red rose nervously in my right hand and scratched the back of my head with my left. I stepped forward carefully and quietly, not wanting to kick dirt on my suit.

Her back faced me as I walked up the small steps to enter on the platform. When she heard me, I hid the rose behind my back. Then, she turned to me and she was even more breathtaking up close, if that was even possible.

“You’re late, Captain.” She said playfully, raising an eyebrow, with that sweet accent that made my heart skip a beat. I stepped closer to her until we were inches apart.  
“That’s because I had to get you this,” I said, revealing the rose from behind my back. I held it up to her and smiled shyly. Her eyes widened as if no one has ever been so kind to her. She reached for it, brushing my hand with hers as she did, sending chills down my spine.

“You’re too kind, Steve,” She said tenderly, looking into my eyes with that soft smile. I got lost for a second, swimming in her eyes. I could stare at them for hours. But I snapped myself out of that trance.

“A pretty rose, for a pretty lady,” I replied. She smiled all the more and then laid it down on a small bench. She looked up at me then and came a little closer.  
“I do wish we had some music. After all, you promised me a dance.” She grinned. Without missing a beat, I took her hand and pulled it up to my shoulder and placed it there. Then, I grasped her other hand and placed my free one on her back, pulling her closer to me. The smell of her perfume suddenly hit me and it made her that much more beautiful. I thought I was going to become dizzy.

“We’ll just have to make our own music then,” I smiled down at her.

“Why Captain, are you volunteering to sing for me?” She laughed and we slowly started swaying back and forth. I thought for a moment and I guess the uncertainty showed on my face, because she giggled again. _Dear God, she’s perfect,_ was the only thought running through my head.

I tilted my head upwards in thought, searching for the right song to sing. Then it came to me and I smiled to myself. “Someday, when I’m awfully low,” I started, looking down at her. “When the world is cold, I will feel a glow just thinking of you,” She smiled brightly and giggled at the beginning of her favorite Sinatra song, which I sang completely off-key. “And the way you look tonight.”

We started dancing slowly and I sang into her eyes. We stepped around the gazebo in perfect harmony. I hoped it wasn’t too obvious that I was trying very hard to not step on her feet.

“Yes, you’re lovely, with your smile so warm, and your cheeks so soft,” I continued and she placed a hand on my cheek in response. It felt so warm and I leaned into her touch. “There is nothing for me but to love you, and the way you look tonight,” I finished the verse. We swayed, forgetting the words to the rest of the song. Then she took my face in her hands and her beautiful red lips parted, her eyes never leaving mine. With my hand still on her back, I pulled her in, becoming lost in her eyes once again. Our mouths hovered, just a simple inch away when she closed her eyes, her lashes casting shadows on her perfect face.

Suddenly, I felt the earth quaking beneath my feet and a brisk air breathe against my skin. I snapped out of my daze and the ground kept shaking. Peggy didn’t seem to notice. I held her closely as I looked out around us. The vibrating sound grew louder with every passing second, practically thundering.

“What is it Steve?” She asked innocently, eyes fluttering open to look at me.

“I don’t-” I started, then looked beyond her to see the most impossible sight. The largest wave of water I have ever seen was hurling towards us.  
“Peggy!” I shouted as I tried to hold her tightly, but she vanished before my eyes; the tidal wave rolling closer. Then a voice thundered around me, so loud and omnipotent that it was as if it came from the heavens. 

_I’ll get Howard on the line, He’ll know what to do._

I fell to my knees at the roaring sound of voices and the water and the crumbling earth. I covered my ears and squeezed my eyes shut. It was too much.

_There’s not enough time. I’ve gotta put her in the water._

Oh God, what’s happening? Who keeps yelling at me? 

_Please don’t do this. We can work it out._

I yelled as the ice cold water was curling down on itself, rumbling even louder than before.

_Peggy_

It was coming down on top of me

_I’m here_

The water was filling my lungs

_I'm gonna need a rain check on that dance-_

I opened my eyes to the darkness, breathing heavily. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, unaware of where I was. My heart was beating like a drum and beads of sweat had formed on my forehead. I looked around my apartment and when I realized where I was, my heart sank and the feeling of ice washed away from my skin. My face fell and my heart slowed to a normal pace. I sighed and limply felt for the bottle on the nightstand next to my bed. When I found it, I popped two more pills in my mouth and swallowed hard.

Then I slipped back into unconsciousness for the second time that night.


End file.
